braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Chill
"Joe Chill, you are the slinking coward who murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne." History Origin Joe Chill was a small-time crook who worked for the crime lord Lewis Moxon. After Chill ran out of a raid on a charity party when attacked by Thomas Wayne, Louie Moxon threatened to get even. Chill promised he'd make it up to Moxon by causing Wayne and his whole family to suffer. Chill then murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne on Christmas night in Crime Alley. The traumatic experience would cause their young son Bruce to dedicate his life to warring on criminals, to train his mind and body, and to grow up to become Batman. Years later, Chill became a black-market weapons dealer. While he was auctioning a sonic disruptor to a group of criminals, Batman showed up, having discovered the motive and man behind his parents' murder. Afterwards, Batman confronts alone and after a short struggle, Batman easily overpowered Chill, as revealed knowledge of the Waynes as he threatened to kill him. Chill was confused by this as Batman states he witnessed the and act as he revealed his secret identity as Bruce Wayne to him. A stunned Chill then realized Batman was out for revenge as the latter proceeded to beat him. The Phantom Stranger and the Spectre each tried to sway Batman, towards justice or vengeance on his parents' murderer. In the end, Batman's sense of justice won out and he let Chill live. Chill soon ran out and begged the villains to help him since he created Batman by killing his parents. Now knowing that Chill was responsible for creating the vigilante who has made their lives miserable, they turned on Chill, only to have Batman show up to save him. When the Joker tried to steal the Sonic Disruptor the weapon misfired and started to collapse the building. Chill might have escaped, but a section of the roof collapsed on him and killed him. Following this, Phantom Stranger praised Batman's decision, and suggested that the Spectre had caused the roof to collapse on Chill. Spectre's denial was anything but convincing. Appearances * Chill of the Night! Trivia *His appearance marks the first time, Batman ever confronted his parents' killer. *The basic storyline of Batman revealing his secret identity to Joe Chill, who then blabs the fact that he is the one responsible for the creation of Batman (and knows his secret identity!) to a group of not-so-kind-hearted villains, comes from the comics. In the comics version, the villains are regular mobsters, rather than the archenemies (Joker, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy) in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold adaptation. Also, in the comics version, it is the mobsters who kill Chill; their anger gets the better of them, and they fatally wound Chill before asking him to spill the all-important secret. Finally, in the comics, The Phantom Stranger and Spectre are not hovering over Batman's shoulders, using him as a pawn in their own philosophical debate. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Males